


Nines's malfunction

by Rubixfox



Series: Malfunction [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife, Gen, Nines being confused by everything, Nines is Rk900, The revolution failed and here we are, contains a few bad words here and there, post game story, slaughtering everything we see haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubixfox/pseuds/Rubixfox
Summary: Rk900's (Nines) starts his first day at the FBI after the failed revolution of the deviants. Him and Richard are forced to work together and clean the streets from deviants.Does the newer model succeed his mission, or will he be the on to turn deviant this time?





	Nines's malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, Nines part of the series. I do hope you enjoy as much as I do.

14 November 2038.

 

‘’Rk-900, run a diagnostic.’’ 

‘’Everything is working okay. No problems found in my system.’’ The Rk-900 opened his eyes as he was spoken too. He found himself in some sort of cantine, random people were surrounding him. 

‘’This android will help us with finding the remaining deviants and Androids, the older models. Because they are easily to become deviant like the others. He’s an upgraded and superior model of the Rk-800, he’s faster, stronger, bigger and more obedient than his previous model. Cyberlife even made a stronger firewall inside of him, making sure that won’t turn against us.’’ A guy stood next to him, shouting like a salesman. Nines guessed that he was the boss of this place.

‘’Rk-900, We’ll call you, Nines. That sounds a little bit…. better than shouting your model number all the time. You get that?’’ The same bossy guy turned to him, his LED Flickers yellow as he progressed the data. 

‘’Copy, My name’s Nines.’’ He said static and unfolded his hands from behind his back, he’s been stuck in that position for god-knows-how-long. They grew a bit stiff as he looked at his own hands. 

‘’Cyberlife stated only one flaw to this android, he’ll only, and I mean ONLY, focus on its mission. So there’s a high probability of it ignoring its orders.’’ The android’s eyes fell on a guy that was walking around with papers in his hand, ice bearing. 

‘’Richard Perkins!’’ The same guy with the papers almost jumped and dropped half of his paperwork on the ground.

‘’What?!’’ He sneered back, trying to focus on his work instead of the boss yelling at him.

‘’You’ll be the one working with this android. It’ll accompany you with your work, that’ll make it easy to finish your priorities since this is your case.’’ The boss said and Perkins cursed under his breath. He hates androids, and now he needs to work with one. Especially with one who looks like…. Connor. That cursed android who works with that one lieutenant Anderson from the Detroit Police Department.

‘’Whatever.’’ Perkins spat out as he decided not to say anything more. ‘’Guess I have no other choice, do I?’’ 

‘His superior decided not to answer to his icy temperament, it could only become worse if he did so. So he nodded and waved everyone to go away and back to work. Nines didn’t move from his place and decided to close his eyes once more. Getting away from the real world and ended up at the Zen garden, the same place Connor used to go.  
‘’So they ended up with giving you a name. Interesting.’’ Amanda stood behind him as she was busy with trimming her roses. 

‘’If they want it easy, than I’ll go with it. I don’t have any other choice than to go on with it.’’ Nines said determined.

‘’Cyberlife and I are counting on you. You can’t afford it to fail this job, it’ll be too risky for humanity. You’re a more advanced model…’’ Amanda started

‘’Yes, I know Amanda. I know what I’m doing, there’no need for reminding me on the second day that I’m active.’’ Nines finished Amanda’s sentence. He got more attitude than Connor ever had, but that was the price for protecting him against deviancy. ‘’I know what my goals are and I know why.’’ 

Amanda wasn’t used of an android who dissed her and cut her off. But it didn’t matter, she was there to keep an eye on him and that was exactly the thing she was going to do. 

‘’I’m designed to do this task, so I’m going to do it and nothing is stopping me.’’ The Rk-900 model stated. His LED started to flicker yellow and his eyes were forcibly closed. As he opens them again, he was found at the same place as before. Only this time, an hand was waving in front of his eyes. 

‘’What the hell were you doing?!’’ It was Perkins, who seemed rather pissed after he got pointed out to share his work with a android.. 

‘’Reporting my status report to my superiors. That’s all, is there something you need, Perkins?’’ He asked, sounding a bit less stiff than before, as he looked down at the black haired guy, he towered above him. It was a wonder how he could wave his hand in front of his eyes. 

‘’I need you to get my paperwork from the printer and get me a cup of coffee, alright? And call me Agent Perkins.’’ He said and walked away.

‘’Copy, right away.’’ Nines answered. Sure, the guy loves to spill all the paper, Nines concluded as he took the bookwork of paper with him and a cup of coffee in his other hand, he wasn’t sure how he liked his coffee, but that didn’t really bothered him anyways. They could scold on him, hit him or even torture him. Nines didn’t care. He was to focussed on his mission

‘’Here’s your coffee and the paperwork like you ordered, agent perkins.’’ Nines dropped the coffee and paperwork on his desk. It took awhile for him to find his office, but he succeeded anyways. 

‘’Thanks..’’ Richard murmured. ‘’Since I’m forced to work with you and i got no other choice, let’s get started.’’ 

\---Relationship status: Normal ↑---

The sudden pop up made Nines blink a few times. He didn’t seen it before but it seemed important, it only showed up as he talked against Perkins, like some sort of warning. If it goes to far down, Perkins will become like a threat and threats need to be exterminated.

‘’Relationships are not important at this moment, our mission is more important. It doesn’t matter if you dislike me, I’m not a big found of humans as well, but as long we are able to work together, I’m quite sure we can solve this deviant issue in no time.’’ Nines started straight to the point. It sounded rather harsh and stiff. But Perkins was exactly the same, so he shouldn’t make a big deal out of it. 

‘’Sounds fair.’’ Richard simply responded. Nines couldn’t say if his speech succeeded or Perkins was just simple minded. ‘’We got a case of a running deviant. It’s been hiding in abandoned barn from one of the rooftop farms. When somebody found out that it was hiding there, it got shot in the head. I was asked to investigate, but with you, it could become somewhat easier. I mean you do have the same abilities of that tin head before you, right?’’ Richard.

‘’That’s correct, maybe we can catch it alive.’’ The android said. ‘’Maybe it can tell us about the hideout from the other androids. i’m not saying we should try, because if we did, it will manage to escape. Shooting only as its necessary.’’ Nines suggested and looked at the way Perkins reacted.

‘’Sound ridiculous, but we could try it. but if we get an idea of it escaping, we shoot it. No matter what, We’ll try to keep you unharmed but I won’t promise anything.’’ 

Nines chuckled. ‘’An simple shot with the normal bullet won’t do me anything. I have been created to withstand those, even multiply shots. Even when they hit the most vulnerable part of me.’’ 

‘’Sounds good enough to me, now. Come with me, will you.’’ Perkins stood up from his chair and pushed an two sided paper inside the android’s hand. ‘’It’s an report from the police department from Detroit, they already investigated the place where the android went to, but they didn’t found anything. That proves a lot that that Tincan did everything for them. Let’s do this together, okay? I don’t want to be humiliated like them once this case is done.’’ He grabbed his coffee and walked straight out of his office.

Nines watched him leaving as his yellow LED flickered, progressing all of what Perkins just told him. This relationship could end in two ways. The good way and the terrible wrong way and even when Perkins sounded so Natural, Nines didn’t fully trust him and his way he spoke about androids. Of course, If Connor turned out to be alive, Nines would like it as well to beat him up.

But that wasn’t him, he only saw Connor for a few seconds before he disappeared again. It wasn’t him…. it was in his program, the feeling hatred of the RK-800 model.


End file.
